Predefinição:Item data
}|:|-}} item.png| | }} }}} This template contains various independently retrievable data items about }|[[ }]]|[[ }]]}} in the form of parameter values of a variable template of choice, in a standardized fashion. Itempages * Página: ** }}}} * Categoria: ** Categoria:Itens Parametros }}}} | colspan="2" | Name do item Apenas necessário se for diferente de }. |- | nome | class="te-input" data-name="disp_name" | }}} | colspan="2" | Nome em inglês do item |- | champion | class="te-input required" data-name="champion" | }}} | colspan="2" | Apenas necessário para itens exclusivos |- ! colspan="4" | Características do item |- | maps | class="te-input" data-name="maps" | }}} | Disponibilidade do Item | Valres Válidos: Combinação das letras SCTH. S = Summoners Rift, C = Crystal Scar , T = Twisted Treeline, 'H' = Howling Abyss Padrão: Comum. |- | caption | class="te-input" data-name="caption" | }}} | Legenda oficial | Apenas se disponível! |- | tier | class="te-input" data-name="tier" | }}} | Classificação não-oficial do item | Valores Válidos: Basic ou Básico, Advanced ou Avançado, Legendary ou Lendário, Mythical ou Mítico, Trinket ou Amuleto, Consumable ou Consumível Valores em inglês são automaticamente traduzidos. |- | consume | class="te-input" data-name="consume" | } | Efeito 1 do item consumível | Apenas se o item for consumível. |- | consume2 | class="te-input" data-name="consume2" | } | Efeito 1 do item consumível | Apenas se o item for consumível. |- ! colspan="4" | Itemstats |- | health | class="te-input empty" data-name="health" | }}} | Vida | rowspan="28" |Pode ficar em branco se o item não concede o efeito |- | mr | class="te-input empty" data-name="mr" | }}} | Resistência Mágica |- | as | class="te-input empty" data-name="as" | }}} | Velocidade de Ataque (%) |- | armor | class="te-input empty" data-name="armor" | }}} | Armadura |- | ad | class="te-input empty" data-name="ad" | }}} | Dano de Ataque |- | ms | class="te-input empty" data-name="ms" | }}} | Velocidade de Movimento (%) |- | msflat | class="te-input empty" data-name="msflat" | }}} | Velocidade de Movimento (fixa) |- | mana | class="te-input empty" data-name="mana" | }}} | Mana |- | mp5 | class="te-input empty" data-name="mp5" | }}} | Regeneração de Mana (%) |- | mp5flat | class="te-input empty" data-name="mp5flat" | }}} | Regeneração de Mana (%) |- | hp5 | class="te-input empty" data-name="hp5" | }}} | Regeneração de Vida (%) |- | crit | class="te-input empty" data-name="crit" | }}} | Chance de Acerto Crítico (%) |- | ap | class="te-input empty" data-name="ap" | }}} | Poder de Habilidade |- | cdr | class="te-input empty" data-name="cdr" | }}} | Redução de Tempo de Recarga (%) |- | lifesteal | class="te-input empty" data-name="lifesteal" | }}} | Roubo de Vida (%) |- | gp10 | class="te-input empty" data-name="gp10" | }}} | Ouro por 10 segundos |- | rpen | class="te-input empty" data-name="rpen" | }}} | Penetração de Armadura (%) |- | mpen | class="te-input empty" data-name="mpen" | }}} | Penetração Mágica (%) |- | spec | class="te-input empty" data-name="spec" | } | Outros Efeitos (ex. Mana por level) |- | pass | class="te-input empty" data-name="pass" | } | Passiva 1 |- | pass2 | class="te-input empty" data-name="pass2" | } | Passiva 2 |- | pass3 | class="te-input empty" data-name="pass3" | } | Passiva 3 |- | pass4 | class="te-input empty" data-name="pass4" | } | Passiva 4 |- | pass5 | class="te-input empty" data-name="pass5" | } | Passiva 5 |- | act | class="te-input empty" data-name="act" | } | Ativo |- | aura | class="te-input empty" data-name="aura" | } | Aura 1 |- | aura2 | class="te-input empty" data-name="aura2" | } | Aura 2 |- | aura3 | class="te-input empty" data-name="aura3" | } | Aura 3 |- | noe | class="te-input empty" data-name="noe" | }}} | Sem efeitos. Se o item não tem nenhum efeito, coloque o valor como x'. |- ! colspan="4" | |- | recipe | class="te-input" data-name="recipe" | }|,|0}}| }|,|0}}}}}} }|,|1}}|, }|,|1}}}}}} }|,|2}}|, }|,|2}}}}}} }|,|3}}|, }|,|3}}}}}} | Componentes do Item | Use ', para separar os valores! |- | builds | class="te-input" data-name="builds" | }|,|0}}| }|,|0}}}}}} }|,|1}}|, }|,|1}}}}}} }|,|2}}|, }|,|2}}}}}} }|,|3}}|, }|,|3}}}}}} }|,|4}}|, }|,|4}}}}}} }|,|5}}|, }|,|5}}}}}} }|,|6}}|, }|,|6}}}}}} }|,|7}}|, }|,|7}}}}}} }|,|8}}|, }|,|8}}}}}} }|,|9}}|, }|,|9}}}}}} }|,|10}}|, }|,|10}}}}}} }|,|11}}|, }|,|11}}}}}} }|,|12}}|, }|,|12}}}}}} }|,|13}}|, }|,|13}}}}}} }|,|14}}|, }|,|14}}}}}} }|,|15}}|, }|,|15}}}}}} }|,|16}}|, }|,|16}}}}}} }|,|17}}|, }|,|17}}}}}} }|,|18}}|, }|,|18}}}}}} }|,|19}}|, }|,|19}}}}}} | Constrói esses itens | Use , para separar os valores! |- | buy | class="te-input" data-name="buy" | }}} | colspan="2" | Preço de Compra |- | comb | class="te-input" data-name="comb" | }}} | colspan="2" | Custo da Combinação |- | sell | class="te-input" data-name="sell" | }}} | colspan="2" | Preço de Venda |- | code | class="te-input empty" data-name="code" | }}} | colspan="2" | Itemcode |- | limit | class="te-input empty" data-name="limit" | } | colspan="2" | Limitações do Item |- | req | class="te-input empty" data-name="req" | } | colspan="2" | Requerimentos do Item. |- | hp | class="te-input empty" data-name="hp" | }}} | Pontos de vida | ex. Pontos de vida de uma Sentinela |- ! colspan="4" | Menu |- | menu1a | class="te-input empty" data-name="menu1a" | }}} | Menu 1 | rowspan="14" |Menu (a) e submenu (b) que o item se encontra na loja dentro do jogo. Valores em inglês são automaticamente traduzidos. Valores Válidos para menu?a: Starter Items, Tools, Defense, Attack, Magic, Movement Valores Válidos para menu?b: Jungling, Laning, Consumable, Gold Income, Vision & Trinkets, Vision and Trinkets, Armor, Health, Health Regen, Magic Resist, Attack Speed, Critical Strike, Damage, Life Steal, Cooldown Reduction, Mana Regen, Ability Power, Boots, Other |- | menu1b | class="te-input empty" data-name="menu1b" | }}} | Submenu 1 |- | menu2a | class="te-input empty" data-name="menu2a" | }}} | Menu 2 |- | menu2b | class="te-input empty" data-name="menu2b" | }}} | Submenu 2 |- | menu3a | class="te-input empty" data-name="menu3a" | }}} | Menu 3 |- | menu3b | class="te-input empty" data-name="menu3b" | }}} | Submenu 3 |- | menu4a | class="te-input empty" data-name="menu4a" | }}} | Menu 4 |- | menu4b | class="te-input empty" data-name="menu4b" | }}} | Submenu 4 |- | menu5a | class="te-input empty" data-name="menu5a" | }}} | Menu |- | menu5b | class="te-input empty" data-name="menu5b" | }}} | Submenu |- | menu6a | class="te-input empty" data-name="menu6a" | }}} | Menu |- | menu6b | class="te-input empty" data-name="menu6b" | }}} | Submenu 6 |- | menu7a | class="te-input empty" data-name="menu7a" | }}} | Menu 7 |- | menu7b | class="te-input empty" data-name="menu7b" | }}} | Submenu 7 |} All item data templates use the same parameter. Usage } Until here the documentation is automatically generated by Template:Item data.